clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Elite Guardians of Club Penguin
The Elite Guardians of Club Penguin (often abbreviated to EGCP) was an army created by Cookky2 and Edu14463 that act in many CPPSes. By January 2018, it had became a major army. History (2016-2020) Pre-CPRA (2016-2017) The EGCP was originally projected as a Nachos colony by the end of 2016/starting of 2017, but as Nachos closed with the end of Club Penguin, Cookky2 started to evolve it with the help of his friend Edu14463. Eventually, by October 19th, 2017 they'd founded EGCP together. When it was released, EGCP had a battle with another Club Penguin Brasil army, the Total Protection of Island, an agency that closed after EGCP got bigger and defeated them. Opening and Rise (2017) They had wars with the TPI, Black Hats, UMA and Templars CP. This resulted in the destruction of the Black Hats after their leaders all left the army due to humiliation from the EGCP in a battle where the Black Hats fled across multiple servers and CPPSes while being hunted down by the EGCP. They are currently one of the most powerful active armies, maxing 25 and sometimes even 30+ penguins. 1 month later, EGCP joined the Christmas Chaos Hunt and Kill Tournament 2017, achieving an excellent victory against the Wild Ninjas, Acids, Romans and the CPR Crew. After the tournament, EGCP invaded a UMA server and then, conquered the land. However, Ehroyals, UMA's current leader, told them that the invasion was invalid. This attitude made the EGCP declare war on UMA. They colonized 6 of UMA's servers on CPPS.me. With the NVA (New Viking Alliance), they invaded their capital, Walrus, on Penguin Oasis. After the final battle on Walrus, EGCP and NVA were victorious. The UMA's former 3ic, now the current NUMA leader, Mason, made a deal with the EGCP and NVA leaders. The deal was: Walrus will stay as UMA's capital, but Ehroyals will get couped. Everyone agreed with the deal, therefore, Ehroyals was couped and created the EHUMA, and Mason the NUMA. Weeks after the war with UMA, EGCP created a colony, called the Super Strikers of Club Penguin, abbreviated to SSCP, which acts on CP Regenerated, CP Online, Old School CPPS and CPPS.me Superpower (2018). In January 2018, Cookky2 left the leadership due to school. Therefore, Captain BOBS and the First Lieutenant Victoria484 were nominated as the new leaders. BOBS, Victoria484 and Edu14463 would end up leading EGCP straight to success. On February 17th, EGCP started their second war against UMA, with both sizes declaring war on each other. After 5 days of fighting, by February 23th, UMA decided to opt-out of the CPA project then shutdown, which gave EGCP the victory, annexing 80% of UMA's territory including their Capital Deep Freeze. On that same day, EGCP fought against the Romans in the semifinal of Sound of Soldiers, then went to the final against Wild Ninjas and won. In April, they declared war on Templars, and the EGCP invaded and annexed all its territory in the first 4 days. After that, they successfully defended the Oasis and Glacier servers several times, in addition to performing several raids. In the end, the Templars surrendered and conceded defeat. MISSING: What happened between February 2018 and May 2019? New Beginnings 2019-January 2020 The EGCP would eventually leave behind CPO and its army league, instead choosing to join the newly formed CPA community. The Rebel Penguin Federation would declare war on the EGCP in August 2019 due to “toxicity being spread by the EGCP”. Eventually on January 27, 2020, the Elite Guardians closed their doors and dropped all of their territories as freeland. Notable Members * Cookky2 * Edu14463 * Guta * BOBS * Dole * Pedrox * Victoria484 * Cobra Uniform There is not a set uniform, instead they use any common EPF items, usually from the F.I.S.H catalog or bought using EPF medals earned from EPF minigames, so that they are easily recognisable yet their troops differ in appearance, so it is clear to outsiders that they are not bots. The color is normally white, but if the CPPS doesn't have the color, the agents use brown. Achievements *Won the war with the Total Protection of Island. *Won the war with the Black Hats *2017 Christmas Hunt and Kill winners. *Won the wars with the UMA in January and February 2018 *2018 Sound of Soldiers winners *Won the war with the Templars CP Trivia * The Elite Guardians of CP is the first fully Brazilian Club Penguin army * It was supposed to be a Nachos colony, but when CP closed, Nachos went with them and the EGCP grew stronger. * Each year they have annual awards each new year called Prêmios Anuais EGCP (Annual Awards EGCP), which they award the moment of the year, battle of the year, war of the year, quote of the year, most perverted troop of the year, noob of the year, commander of the year, most fitting troop to be leader, recruiter of the year, funniest troop of the year, guardian of the year, striker of the year and troop of the year. * It has two colonies: Delta Penguins of Club Penguin and Super Strikers of Club Penguin. * The EGCP is very organised, and they have a council with different ranks for specific purposes. These include: ** President and Emperor: The supreme leaders. (Cookky2, Edu14463). ** Chancellor: The military commanders, high-level negotiators and ministerial supervisors. (Guta, Yellow, BOBS, Victoria484). ** Minister of State: The foreign ambassadors that deal with foreign relations. (Ratoru, Guta). ** Recruitment Ministers: The ministers that supervise recruitment in the army. (Leonardo3101). ** Minister of Troops Affairs: The moderators that monitor and supervise the conduct of troops. (Pixelando). ** Minister of Propaganda: The minister in charge of updating the website. (BOBS). ** Colony Commander: The minister responsible for leading and managing EGCP's colonies, such as the Super Strikers of Club Penguin. (Dollynhoxdd). ** Sometime around February 2018, the EGCP leaders installed a dictatorship that lasted a few hours, to test their agents' loyalty. Even though they had some disappointments, many of their troops stayed loyal to the army. Gallery Category:Armies Category:Armies started in 2017 Category:Post-CP Armies Category:World War VII Category:Red Dawn Alliance Category:Active Armies